beyond_bordersfandomcom-20200216-history
Yukio Aito
|gender = Male |country = Japan |family = Unnamed parents |path = Serial Killer Spree Killer |mo = Varied |victims = 5 killed 3 attempted 1 assaulted |status = Deceased |actor = Takashi Yamaguchi |appearance = Whispering Death }} Yukio (surname unrevealed) was a serial-turned-spree killer who appeared in Whispering Death. Background Yukio was ostracized by others for his tall stature and blond hair. His parents owned a sushi shop, and he was expected to inherit the business. However, pressure brought by the inheritance caused him to become a hikikomori, a severely withdrawn Japanese adult who seeks shelter in his own bedroom. His isolation contributed to his development of computer skills. Recently, the marketplace where his parents' sushi shop operated in was purchased by an American company, which eventually led to the shop being shut down. This caused his parents to commit suicide using a legally-registered Japanese handgun. Upon hearing the gunshots, Yukio rushed out of his room for the first time in years and discovered his parents' bodies. Feeling guilty about not accepting his responsibility, Yukio projected his rage onto those involved with the company that purchased the marketplace. He subsequently assembled a hit-list and started killing his targets consecutively, using methods of suicide in Japan. Whispering Death Modus Operandi Yukio targeted people connected to the company that purchased the marketplace and caused his parents' business to be shut down. He would blitz-attack them when they were in vulnerable positions and then kill them using a variety of methods based on traditional Japanese suicide methods. Yukio would then set up cameras at the crime scenes so they could stream live footage of the aftermath to his own computer, in order to relish his handiwork. Profile Because three of the four victims were found in a local school, restaurant and a subway, the unsub is Japanese resident who's familiar with the region. Based on his ability to overpower his victims and reposition their bodies, he's a man, 6 foot tall and from 140-160 pounds, though most Japanese men are 5'7". He would then be the big man on campus, which in Japan would cause him problems, making him stand out and therefore be ostracized. Based on the ages of the victims, he's between 25 and 35 years of age. He's streaming his kills remotely, meaning he's technically sophisticated. He records his murders to admire his own crimes. His propensity towards voyeurism and the nature of his blitz attacks probably means he's incapable of normal social interaction and is unemployed. He disguises the murders as suicides as either a forensic countermeasure or a ritual. The staging of the bodies means something to the unsub, maybe trying to purify his victims by giving them "honorable" deaths. Known Victims *Bobby Freeman *Dee Brown *Damian Hall *Nakano *Kristopher Hall *The hotel attack: **Unnamed concierge **Kristopher Hall *The nightclub attack: **Sean Kagame **Clara Seger *Note: Yukio also had another name on his hit-list, but he never managed to attack the target due to being interrupted at the nightclub. Appearances *Season One **Whispering Death Category:Beyond Borders Characters Category:Criminals Category:Asian Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Serial Killers